TRAPPED DEMON
by ShiroKAGE54
Summary: after Rin was betrayed by his brother and his so called friend, he is nearing the breaking point, he soon was controlled by his bloodlust and demonic instinct. can mephisto and amaimon save their baby brother from becoming like their father? and can Amaimon finally understand what love mean? /warning/ may contain bromance, and also little violent, angst, and depression.


TRAPPED DEMON

chap 1. The beginning

after Rin was betrayed by his brother and his so called friend, he is nearing the breaking point, he soon was controlled by his bloodlust and demonic instinct. can mephisto and amaimon save their baby brother from becoming like their father? and can Amaimon finally understand what love mean? /warning/ may contain bromance, and also little violent, angst, and depression.

( A/N i cant make happy fanfic... but im good at making sad fanfic, and pls review! it make me going on my fanfic! And also srry for the bad english, grammar, and summaries, its because english is not my mother langguage, buuut i love to wrote fanfic in english, this is also my first time writing fanfic)

PLS REVIEW

Yukio: disclaimer, Shiro does not own ao no exorcist, cause if she does, there wont be any normal pairing

Shiro: ehh?! what do you mean by that you moled four eyes?!

Yukio: well its the truth isnt i- WAIT A SEC SINCE WHEN DID YOU KNOW THAT MOCK NAME?!

Shiro: Rin told me

Yukio: NII SAN!

Rin: what?

Yukio: dont act innocent nii san!

Rin: wha~~?

Yukio: nii san

Rin: cant hear you, i think the wind is too strong

Yukio: but theres no wind here! ugh..

Shiro: welp, hope you enjoy!

RIN POV

here i am standing

wander off, looking at the scenery

is this a goodbye?

should i give up?

the mask that i use to wear

it broke to pieces

i could feel something wet on my face

i touch the liquid and i notice, it was my tears

i was crying, and i hate it

i dont want to cry

i dont want to be a crybaby

im tired of being scold

i want to stay strong

but can i?

is it possible to forget the past?

after i kill him... i killed my own father

yukio had been avoiding me...

hell, he even tell me to just die

i dont know where should i go

no one accept me, except the demon itself

but i dont want to be like that!

my 'friend' they left me after they know that i am the son of the demon king

its pointless, why am i even still alive?...

" why? WHY DO I EVEN BORN TO THIS WORLD?!"

i punch the wall hard enough to make it crack

i was sad, i was confuse, and i was angry

i was sad cause my own lil' bro wont even see me as a brother anymore

i was confuse cause i dont know what i am... a demon? or just a normal human?

i was angry cause of my regret, the moment i said those harsh word to my father "dont you ever acted like my father again!"

it have been two weeks since they know

at first they only insult me

but days by days it get worser

today they pour holy water at me

it burned my skin badly

i was brought to the infirmary by yukio

i thought he want to heal me

instead it was the opposite.

"nii-san you are such a trouble maker, i dont even know why i brought you here"

he said to me with cold stare

"yukio i-" before i could finish my word i was shot on my elbow

i winced in pain, i look at yukio

"y-yukio w-why?"

"you deserve it nii san, i told you before to just die didnt i?"

i started to tear up from the harsh word, he point his gun back at me, and starts to pull the trigger

i closed my eyes waiting for him to shoot, but instead i heard a familiar voice

" i appreciated your hatred toward your brother, but i would suggest you to leave now"

i opened my eyes to see who was talking, and i saw the mephisto and amaimon?! what are they doing here? scratch that, why amaimon doing here?! i thought he was gone.

"sir pheles? what are you doing he-"

" , i said i want you to leave NOW" i flinch at mephisto word, it was cold and full of anger, he may not look like it

but i could see he was very angry

"hmhm aniue is right, you should leave exorcist, or do you want a death wish?"

yukio then runned outside leaving the infirmary

"m-mephisto?" i gathered strenght to speak, the holy water was still burning on my skin plus the shot wound from yukio

"shh... dont speak, you should rest, me and amaimon will clean you from the holy water and also heal your wound"

"anuie right, you should sleep brother" said the green haired demon while petting my head

"bu-" i couldnt finish my word, the pain was to much for me. i once again closed my eyes

as i drifted to the darkness, but i could hear mephisto talk

"sleep well my dear brother"

~~~~~{done}~~~~~~

Shiro: is that count as cliffy?

Rin: maybe, maybe not... AND WHY DID YOU MAKE YUKIO SHOOT ME?!

Yukio: so im the antagonist on this fic heh... *fix glasses*

Shiro: muahahaha i wont tell you why

Rin: TELL ME YOU BASTARD *flames appearing*

Shiro: never! *runs*

Rin: COME BACK HERE! *chase after Shiro*

Shiro: *tied Rin* muahahaha i finally tied you up

Rin: what the-

Shiro: now bare with me slave! MUAHAHAHA, HHAHAHAHAHA

Rin: *gulped*

Yukio: her name translate to white and white is the most innocent colour, and yet she act like a devil *sweatdropped*


End file.
